Catch Me
by Kokuyoseki
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Astrid fights her heart against how important Hiccup is in her life. Astrid/Hiccup


**HTTYD Catch Me.**

**I was thinking about how sad Astrid was when she saw that Hiccup was nowhere to be seen and thought about a Son Fic to do with it and so I thought that Catch Me by Demi Lovato (Don't own it) would do the job. So Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**P.S. I own nothing, although I wish I did, I really want to have a pet Terrible Terror and Night Fury.**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**

_Before I fall, Too fast, _

_Kiss me quick, but make last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye._

Astrid knew. She knew what her heart wanted. But she was a Viking. She wouldn't give in to her heart she had to stay strong for her village.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow,_

_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon_

_under this beautiful moonlight  
_

She couldn't let a scrawny boy get in her way. She just couldn't let her heart win.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

But when he took her for that moonlit dragon flight it was the last straw. She had felt her heart take over. She watched in admiration as Hiccup faced his father and the whole village, trying to prove his point. Her happiness turned to horror as her brave knight was nearly caught due to his fathers foolish actions. She had gone in and tried to save him but it was a certain secret dragon that came to the rescue. When Toothless was taken to find the Dragon's Nest She knew that the only way was to get Hiccup to do one of his stupid things followed by something crazy.

_See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you  
_

When she saw where Hiccup was leading the group, she was grinning on the inside. This was the Hiccup she knew and loved. She watch n admiration as Hiccup walked out from within the melted metal gates of the Monstrous Nightmare, all grudges from earlier that day forgotten.

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
__Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

Since there were only four dragons to offer their services, Astrid rode with her Dragon Tamer. With Ruff and Tuff on the Zippleback, Fishlegs on the Gronkle and Snotlout riding the highly flammable Monstrous Nightmare that left Astrid to sit behind Hiccup on the not-so Deadly Nadder.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

When she left Hiccup to save Toothless, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was the feeling of loss, she knew it was. She had felt the same when her father a gone missing when they had made a voyage to find the nest. She wouldn't lose him. Not now, not here.

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know its real_

When she saw how brave Snotlout was she saw what Hiccup's father wanted him to be. But no matter how much he tried to change Hiccup, Stoick could never change her knight. She wanted to forget about him and just focus on saving her village.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
_

When she saw Snotlout hanging on for dear life and commanded for Ruff and Tuff to get him outta there. Then she felt the world stop. The Nadder should've been flying around confusing the Red Death, but when she looked back she saw a vortex of swirling air pulling her to her doom. Then came the once dreaded whistle of the oncoming Night Fury. Astrid could feel strands of her fringe charring as the blue bolt of flame rocket past her face into the great maw of the colossal dragon behind. The force of the blast knocked her blue Nadder out of the air, throwing her off. As Astrid fell the 100 meters to the rocky shore beneath her she let her heart take over. Hiccup was her everything and she would catch him just like had. He had caught her and save her. She knew that he would always be around to catch her.

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me _


End file.
